


Warmest Regards

by RedpathArcade



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Not Nile centric, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: "It's fanfiction."Joe to Niles surprise didn't look confused, "Oh, yes, Andy has mentioned this fanfiction before. What's it about?"She hesitated, glancing over Joe's shoulder to make sure no one had come back in yet, before answering, "...You and Nicky."(Reposted, please read beginning and end notes)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	Warmest Regards

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who has reached out to me. Thank you! I love and appreciate you all! Please take care.

It was one of those rare peaceful moments that happens a few times a month. Nicky in the kitchen cooking up dinner for everyone. Booker and Andy outback sparring whilst Quyhn watches on in amusement. With Quyhn now back, and Booker mostly forgiven, they've all settled into a comfortable routine. Field whatever cases Copley finds for them and on their off days they try to build their small family back together.

Joe and Nile sat at the table, which they teamed up and set together. Joe on one side, Nile opposite of him. Joe was focused on his husband, watching the Italian move around the kitchen adding spices to the meat when needed, stirring the sauce so it doesn't burn on the bottom. He loves watching Nicky like this. How his husband looks so domestic and soft. Jeans pooling around his ankles, worn threads catching on the hairs that rested on-top of his bare feet. He's wearing one of Joe's old painting shirts, the one that was just a tad too big for Joe himself and hung below his butt.

It also had a huge purple handprint on the lower part of fabric from when Joe found himself with a rather eager Nicky in his studio, the Italian man's hands everywhere he could reach. Which unfortunately meant he had ended up knocking over a can of paint, purple liquid spilling everywhere. Joe half expected Nicky to start apologizing but instead he pressed an open palm into the sticky liquid and landed a loud, hard slap to Joe's ass.

A loud hum broke Joe out of thought and he glanced across the table. Nile was nose deep into her phone, fingers quickly tapping against the screen, the noise oddly soothing in Joe's ear. She'd type something out, frown at the screen before biting down on her lip and glancing up at Joe before turning her head towards the kitchen. She'd then hum to herself and go back to typing. 

Eventually Joe found her behaviour quickly becoming rather bothersome. It was like everytime Nicky met his eyes, Nile would stop typing, stare at them in thought before going back to her phone. It was starting to distract him from watching his Nicoló and he wasn't going to stand for that.

"Nile, you seem deep in thought over there. What are you writing?" 

Nile froze, eyes darting from her phone to Joe, to the window showing out back, then to her phone again, "It's... You wouldn't know it."

Joe raised his eyebrows, "Nile I've been alive for almost a thousand years."

Nile locked her phone and sighed, "It's fanfiction."

Joe to Niles surprise didn't look confused, "Oh, yes, Andy has mentioned this fanfiction before. What's it about?"

She hesitated, glancing over Joe's shoulder to make sure no one had come back in yet, before answering, "...You and Nicky."

This time Joe was surprised, as he leaned back in his chair and looked towards his husband, "You're writing a story based on mine and Nicky's love? W-why?"

Seeing that Joe wasn't mad, Nile continued, a smirk appearing across her face, "Andy asked me too. Also I'm being paid."

"I see. May I ask what more it's about?" Joe looked back at her, a smile spread across his lips. He was fully prepared to help Nile in any way he could.

"Of course, Andy wanted me to write about, and I quote, ' _that time in Malta_ ' I'm not entirely sure what she meant by that, but I figured starting it off with Nicky cooking you breakfast in bed wouldn't be too far off." 

Joe hummed, "He made us pancakes and this beautiful platter of fruits."

Nile unlocked her phone, opened a new notes page and started typing again, "Pancakes, got it. Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chip, since there was already fruit involved."

"Whip cream?"

"No, we had forgotten it by the bed, neither of us wanting to walk across the house to grab it."

"Why was it- oh, n-nevermind." Nile stuttered, not quite used to the fact him and Nicky weren't subtle about their behind closed doors activities.

"You know," Joe started, eyes twinkling in the chandelier light, "If you really wanted to start the story off right, the whip cream was what woke me up that morning, followed by a clever and tactical tongue." 

**Author's Note:**

> Negative comments will be deleted. Death threats got old a week ago, so don't bother. If there is a solid reason that one can explain directly to me, I will take this down again. Thanks for reading, have a lovely and kind day! ❤️


End file.
